


Neverland || Ziall AU [c.s.]

by pajamas



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Neverland (Peter Pan)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamas/pseuds/pajamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic in which Zayn is the boy who doesn't want to grow up, and Niall wants to convince him to see differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Don't be scared," Zayn whispered, lingering at the windowsill. Niall chewed on his lower lip, unsure and quite anxious, to be honest.

"I... I..." Niall fumbled over his words, wanting to reply quickly but unsure of what to say. "I don't know how to fly!"

Zayn smiled, a smile that made his eyes scrunch up and his nose crinkle a bit. It was so beautiful that Niall couldn't help but smile in return. "I'll teach you."

\--  
A fic in which Zayn is the boy who never wants to grow up, and Niall is the boy determined to make him see differently.


	2. The Shadow

Once upon a time, there was a boy. This particular boy was different from any other boy in the world.

He didn't want to grow up.

Now, this might not be uncommon, because children say it all the time, but this boy, he meant it.

His name was Zayn Malik, the real world Peter Pan. 

He used to have a home, a family, but he gave that all up for the opportunity to stay young forever. To always have fun.

To never worry.

* * *  
Once upon a time, there was a boy. This particular boy was different from any other boy in the world.

He didn't want to grow up, either.

His name was Niall Horan, the real world Wendy Darling.

He didn't know it yet, but he was going to change the world.

* * *  
It was the knock on the window that woke him up. Mother (who was the best mother in the world, truly) never shut the window, never, because she told Niall lovely stories about the magical boy who might fly in.

Zayn Malik. Just the name gave Niall shivers.

Another knock. Niall sat up and squinted at the window, and then went and opened it.

Someone knocked him straight over and he groaned as he hit the floor, rubbing his head and turning to see who was in his room.

It was a boy, a beautiful one, who was gripping his shadow in his hand and trying to knot in around his ankle. The shadow kept squirming, though, and the boy became so frustrated that he wept.

"Boy," Niall said softly, so not to startle him, but he jumped anyway. "Why do you cry?"

The boy looked up, and Niall was nearly struck dumb by how beautiful he was.

"I can't get my shadow to stick," he said, frustrated, and Niall chewed on his lip.

"I could sew it for you," he offered, and the boy's smile nearly split his face in half. Niall went to search in a drawer for a needle and thread. "What's your name?"

"Zayn," the boy said, "Zayn Malik." Niall dropped the needle and spin around so fast he nearly fell.

"You're Zayn Malik? The one from the stories?"

Zayn brightened. "There are stories? About me?"

Niall smiled and sat down to see Zayn's shadow on, strange as that was.

"I could tell you," he offered, making sure not to prick Zayn with the needle, and Zayn smiled.

"I would like that."


	3. The Story

"So tell me," Zayn said, standing once Niall had finished sewing his shadow on. His grin widened noticeably when he saw that the shadow had stuck, and he gave Niall a grin.

"Tell you what? The stories?" Niall asked, getting up to put the needle back in the drawer.

"Yes, please tell me," Zayn begged, gripping Niall by the shoulders and turning him around. Niall was surprised, for a second, by their proximity, and then he blushed. He was almost overwhelmed by how beautiful Zayn was, it shocked all of his senses at once.

"Which one would you like?" he asked warmly, nibbling on his lower lip.

Zayn paused. "Which one is your favorite? Don't bite your lip," he added, running his thumb just under Niall's lower lip.

"The ones with Captain Hook," he whispered, hands trembling. "The mean, nasty pirate, with a hook for a hand since you cut it off and threw it to a crocodile."

"Yes, the crocodile that swallowed a clock," Zayn grinned, and Niall smiled, too.

"Yes! And she so liked the taste of Hook's hand that she wants to eat the rest of him, too," Niall giggled, eyes all scrunched up into tiny explosions at the corners. Zayn liked the sight so much that he never wanted him to stop smiling.

"Do you know other stories, too?" Zayn asked. He'd taken Niall's tiny hand in his larger one at some point - neither of them knew when, but neither minded, either. 

“About you?”

“No - well, yes, I suppose, but I meant other stories in general.”

“Yes, of course,” Niall responded, a bit stunned. “Doesn’t everyone?”

“Not me,” Zayn said, slightly distracted, making sure his shadow was still attached.

“You don’t know stories?” Niall gasped, finding the idea alone horrifying.

“No. I never had anybody that told me stories.”

“Not ever?” Niall asked, heart breaking.

“Well…maybe once. I don’t remember,” Zayn shrugged, “It would’ve been a long time ago.”

“Well, I could tell you all sorts of stories,” Niall said softly, “I know loads…”

“Would you come with me?” Zayn asked, grabbing Niall by the shoulders again. Niall was tiny and Zayn was tall, with large, warm hands, and Niall felt absolutely minuscule in his grasp.

“Come with you where?” Niall asked when he could find his voice.

“To Neverland,” Zayn laughed, as if it was obvious.

“What? You - You want me to go to Neverland?” 

“Am I saying this in a way that’s hard to understand?”

“You don’t have to be rude,” Niall scoffed, wounded, turning away from Zayn. He fumbled with the bottom of his pajama top, using anything to keep from showing that Zayn had legitimately hurt his feelings.

“I’ve hurt you,” Zayn said in a surprised tone of voice. “I…I’m sorry. I hadn’t mean to.”

“That’s okay,” Niall said softly, turning back around. “When would…when would I come back home?”

“You won’t want to come back, once you’ve seen Neverland,” Zayn said matter-of-factly. He had no doubt in his mind that Niall would want to stay with him forever, and he wasn’t exactly disappointed about it.

“Of course I would! This…This is my home, Zayn, my family is here.” 

“Your family will be the Lost Boys,” Zayn said firmly. “You won’t need anyone else. We’ll be enough.”

“I’ll want to come home,” Niall said. “If I say I want to go home, you’ll have to take me, Zayn.”

Zayn rolled his eyes. “Sure, whatever.”

“Promise me,” Niall said. “Promise you’ll bring me home when I ask you to.”

“I solemnly swear I’ll bring you home if you want to go,” Zayn nodded, “even though you won’t.”

“We’ll see,” Niall said.

“Are you ready, then?” 

“Well…I guess.” Niall chewed on my lip. “There isn’t time to say goodbye to my family, is there?”

“Unless you want them to question why you’re flying out the window with a strange boy, I’m gonna say no,” Zayn said, and Niall rolled his eyes.

“How do we get there?”

“I thought you’d heard all the stories,” Zayn mocked, and Niall stuck his tongue out. “It’s the second star on the right and straight on till morning."


End file.
